struggle for the universe
by CreamPuffs-15
Summary: Tom's village gets burned and is forced to fled to a castle, he finds out that he posses magic and experiments things go wrong.
1. Default Chapter

**Chapter One**

It was a dark gloomy summer night, school was starting in only one day and everyone excited for a new school year, the town of Jaia was a peace loving a town it was rather small only about fifteen houses or so, everyone knew everyone, the planet of Earth wasn't very developed it didn't TVs, and computers, or electricity, it was pretty much you work for what you got and make everything you can by hands, but tonight would be the ultimate test for young Tom Meta age fifteen, Tom was very pale skinned he had florescent green hair and pine green eyes his hair was tied in the back and his bangs went down to his mouth, Tom was about 5.5, "dad when are we going to get a radio in the house?", "I don't know Tom it's quite expensive…" "come on it's the year 4005 we neeeeeed a radio" Mr. Meta was a tall man he also had pale skin but his eyes were electric purple and his hair was a brown he had the look of a happy go lucky kind of guy just like all the Metas" "Tom please leave your father alone, we would all love to have a radio but we don't have enough money and your dad can only compound an amount of things" Mrs. Meta is a short but beautiful woman she got compliments left and right in Jaia, she has Blond hair to the mid of her back and had glimmering blue eyes, that make can make anyone stare at you for eternity "sorry mum" "it's alright tom but just try and drop the subject" "ok", BANG, "AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH", "RUN EVERYONE RUN HURRY!"


	2. Chapter Two

**Chapter Two**

"mommy I'm scared" "it's alright Maya" Maya is the youngest of the family she looks like the fusion of her mom and dad, she has one blur eye and one purple eye she has dirty blond hair, both brown and blond and she was called the cutest 10 year old in Jaia because of her happy go lucky face and her mothers physique. "Tom do mind go asking the Net-valleys what's happening?" "sure" Tom left the house and came back five minutes later looking like a ghost "Tom what happened" said Mrs Meta "Th, th, th, the Ne, Ne, Net-valleys are de, de, dead" "what are you sure Tom?" "yes their house is burnt to the ground like every house on this street and their outside with the look of why me on their faces" "oh my god, ok Maya, Tom go to the celler and lock it if people you don't know come try and escape through the emergency exit, if we don't come back leave to the town Ginger about one days walk from here it's to the west of here stay off the path and got through the forest go through the trees not the path but stay close to it so that you don't get lost, Your Mum and I love so much" "where are you going though dad" to see what's happening at community hall."

"Tom when is mom coming back it's been twenty minutes now" "I don't know but I'll go check" "no you can't daddy said not leave unless were being attacked" " I know but I want to know what's happening, I'll go see where mum and dad are then come back I promise" "ok but hurry" tom left the house and the first thing he seen was flames everywhere under the dark navy blue sky, there was no more screaming, the only thing left from the people of Jaia was the feeling death smothering on you like second hand smoke from a cigarette, Tom walked down Madie to go to community hall, but as he got on the intersection of Madie and Oak there they were dead and bleeding crimson read blood on to rock streets, their blood went into the grooves and stained the village, tom left to go see if anyone at community hall was still alive, but when he got there the place was on fire like everything else and people were on the steps dead with everyone else bleeding there coagulated blood dripped down the stairs like ooze. Tom was now traumatized and ran back home to see that now his house was on fire and maya was screaming Tom Help, "I'm coming Maya" Tom jumped in the flames and ran down the stairs to find an inferno in the cellar and Maya in a corner with a bandit like person walking up to her liked predator and prey, "get away from her" The Bandit turned around "oooooooooooo a little peep squeak going to save his sister" "I told you to get away from her!" Tom was now glowing, he picked up a pole and pointed it at the bandit like a sword but as he gave force and stopped the pole at the bandits face a ball of fire shot out of the pole and right at the bandit, the bandit flew right in to the wall opposite of maya the crash cause the columns to collapse and land right on Maya "Nooooooooooooooooooooooo Maya" Tom screamed tearfully "Tom run go save Mommy and Daddy" Tom ran out of the burning house and left the village and ran to the west, like his father said there was a forest so he ran into it and stayed hidden between the trees four hours later tom finally got out of the forest and saw a city somewhat a thousand feet from his position, it was huge it's walls were enforces with metal and cannons Tom started to run up to it but fatigue caught up with him.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three**

Knock, Knock "Kim Flame please report to the headmasters office." Kim was a very unusual girl she had electric blue hair with emerald green eyes, her skin was pale almost sandy she is of about nose height of Tom, but that's not the unusual thing Kim has the gift of magic just like every other student and teacher in this school. "k I'll be right down" Kim got dressed and left her dormitory she went passed the cafeteria and stopped in front of the large spiraling stairs about a hundred feet or so, Kim took a deep breath and took one step on the staircase and almost instantly the step starts moving magically, "ah Good morning Kim" "good morning Headmaster" the headmaster was a rather short fellow and plumpy his eyes were canary yellow matching his hair and beard though his face always had a smile, "Kim I'd like you to meet Thomas… "Tom" "pardon Tom Meta" "oh, hello Tom I'm Kim Flame will you be attending our school" "um…" "yes he will as he has no where else to go and you'll be quite shocked once you find out his gift" "Gift what gift, I have a gift? If it's math then your terribly wrong", "no, no Tom you'll see in alls dues time" "what? What's going on?", "Kim Tom will be attending your Supportolgy and Lightolgy class, you are dismissed" "ok Tom come with me" Tom and Kim both walked out of the headmasters office and was about to go down the stairs when "oh Kim, Tom will be rooming with you" "are you serious but I like being all by myself, but alright".

Kim and Tom walked up to the Dormitory, "so the rumors were right" "what rumors?" "Well it said that a green haired kid walked through the forest from a town alone, others say that the town was flooded, fell into the ocean and even burned!" "well I did arrive here from the forest and my town did burn to the ground with everyone but me in it including my friends and family", "oh! I'm sorry" "no, it's alright you didn't know, anyways what is this place?" "I'll explain everything once we get inside" Tom and Kim arrived at the dormitory the room was unbelievably messy, books took up every bit of the room their was a spare bed at the other side of the wall over the massive wall of books and a bureau filled with paper and pens "ok so explain" "alright this building is an academy, the best academy of Magic, Tranco Academy" "MAGIC, are you crazy!?!?" "What? You don't know what magic is?" "I know what it is an art practiced in fairy tales" "so I guess other still haven't found out about our kind" "our kind?" "yes well your in here so that must mean you a Mage" "no my father told me to go through the forest and to the first place I see right before he died" "ok you see this place is covered by a spell so that people who don't posses a kind of magic can see or even bump into this place they will just walk through it and then have an urge to leave" "well if that's true about magic and all prove it" "ok fine _Poisive_" Tom's skin turned a pale green "I don't feel to good" tom moaned as he collapsed to the ground "you see I just poisoned you using a spell S-P-E-L-L" "ok, ok I believe you just help me before I vomit" "Fine _Ethuna_" "whoa so magic really does exist" "what do you think I was trying to tell you!!!!!!!!" "ok, ok I'm sorry" "It's quite alright but we have to see what kind of magic you could do" "um… ok?, What do I do?" " ok their are four types of magic Black Magic, White Magic, Support Magic, and Astromic Magic, most mages can only cast one type of magic but mages of two parents of different magic will get one of each of their parents most powerful magic types" "well how about if you have three or all the types?" "don't be ridiculous that's almost impossible to have three types of magic you have to be extremely lucky but extremely unfortunate, only one student in this entire school has access to three types of magic he can't control them very well so he can't get very strong or even harness his powers, only talented mages will be able to control three types, and for having all of them tough luck only Mages of the Dranon family have ability to possess all the magic types, and even then you still have to be lucky, but you meta and not a Dranon so lets…" "Wait my mother's last name is Dranon" "What?!?, don't joke like that" "I'm serious" "well that's incredible and rare because every Dranon was destroyed because of their ability to possess all the Magic types, a long time ago mages didn't like the Dranons either cause they were jealous of scared of them so they all teamed up and destroyed every last one but legends have that one Dranon got away and stayed under cover having only one child to past the name and the gift on to the next generation" "but my parents had two children me and my sister Maya but she died to these bad people who set fire to everything and killed everyone I was able to get away though" "that is amazing those were probably descendants of mages who killed your ancestors, well then you need to learn fast to try and defend yourself" "ok so what are you going to do" "I'm going to tell you for spells one at a time to see of you can cast them if you can that means that you can cast that kind of type" "alright lets start" "try the spell Lita" "_lita_" shouted tom he instantly became engulfed in a bright aura of light "wow that was cool" "just wait it gets better, try poison poisive oh and stop shouting" "good a little revenge _Poisive_" Kim Skin turned a pale green like shade she fell to the ground weakened "hurry cast Ethuna" "um ok _Ethuna_" Kin's skin turned back to it's pale white color and she stood up " that is amazing three types of magic you have casted Support, Astromic, and White magic in that order let's go for four, this magic is the most deadliest magic for pain along side astromic magic try this "Soul of Lightning, breath of thunder here my cry I summon thy forward Thunder ball!, and point your palm at me" "but won't that hurt you it's ok I can heal myself I'm a White Mage all about healing others" "_ok Soul of Lightning, breath of thunder here my cry I summon thy forward Thunder ball!_" Tom produced a ball of lightning out of his palm and shoot it at Kim, Kim flew straight into her heaps of books and kept going till she hit the wall and fortunately fell on the spare bed "oh my go you really are a Dranon your magic is way too powerful for an amateur stronger then some Level two or three mages and you can cast all four types a Magic."

Knock, Knock

"Yes?" said kim " Ms Fame what is all the commotion in their? Hurry up classes start in one minute" "yes Ms Fladdie I'm sorry" "who's Ms Fladdie?" "she's head of disapline she loves giving detention as she has nothing better to do so be on her good side…" "Ms Flame who are you talking to?" kim went and opened the door "Ms Fladdie!?!? WHAT ARE YOU DOING PRESSING YOUR EAR ON MY DOOR HAVE YOU EVER HEARD OF PRIVACY!" "how dare you talk to me like that I should give you a…" "Detention you can't as eavesdropping is against the rules I could have you fired so if you don't stop this I will have to report you to the headmaster you got it!?" "yes I'm sorry" "good now leave" "Kim don't we have to go to class?" "oh yeah ok Tom come with me, the headmaster said that your in my suppology class" Both Tom and Kim rushed to class.


End file.
